


They Say Chivalry Is Dead

by JerichoZoe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Stood Up AU, a lot of it, and procrastination, anyways fluff, ive got a case of the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerichoZoe/pseuds/JerichoZoe
Summary: I'm bad at summaries.Laura gets stood up and a certain raven haired gay cannot let that happen.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note to Self: After not writing for a few years, maybe not go into a huge fic and start small.  
> Anyways, I wrote this for all you lovely creampuffs. Enjoy!

"Morgan's Bar and Grill. That's the right place right," Laura spent the past hour fretting over herself, making sure she was perfect. She was going on a date with her Lit TA, Danny Lawrence. They've been seeing each other for give or take a week and Laura felt confident enough to make a move. To ask Danny to be her girlfriend. She checked her watch, it read 6:45. "Shit, I'm really early." She muttered. As she approached the building, a gust of wind chilled her to her very core. Probably should've layered more. She admonished herself. Pulling her cardigan tighter around her body, she quickly entered Morgan's and immediately relaxed as she was enveloped in warm air. The quick change in temperature made goosebumps rise on her arms and she shivered. As she walked toward the receptionist, the woman looked at her curiously. 

"Just a table for one?" She inquired. Laura giggled and beamed at the receptionist.

"Nah, there should be a reservation for two under Danny Lawrence. I got here pretty early so I understand if the table's not ready yet." The woman smiled and smiled softly.

"Nonsense, we don't have much of a crowd tonight so I can seat you right away." She grabbed two menus and lead Laura further into the restaurant. Morgan's Pulled no expense in its decor, high walls with stained colorful glass ceilings, the walls painted with murals of castles and fields. It gave a Victorian look to the place, almost like when you arrive here you came through a time machine. The receptionist showed her to her table, in the corner where she could still be seen if she needed anything but away from prying eyes.

"Here is your table ma'am. Enjoy your stay and I'll have a waitress right over." The receptionist nodded her head and walked away. Laura checked her watch again and it read 6:50. I really need to start being on time and not early, Laura chuckled to herself. After a few minutes, a waitress made her way to her table. 

"Apologies for the wait, my name is Natalie and I'll be your waiter. Would you like something to drink to start you off?" Natalie was a short, round faced woman with waves of anxiety radiating off of her. She raised an eyebrow at Laura and she snapped out of her haze.

"Oh drink yes water? Maybe uh, I didn't have a look yet." Laura stumbled over her words as her face flushed a bright red. Natalie's anxiety seemed to quell a little and motioned toward the menu.

"Take a look at the menu and I'll check up on you in a few more minutes. She smiled warmly and walked away." Checking the time yet again, it read 6:56. Danny should be getting here in a few minutes. In the meantime, she scanned the drink menu but she already knew what she wanted. She fiddled with the napkin at the table and waited for the waitress to come back. 

7:00

Okay, so she's not here yet, no big deal, it's only seven and it's not like everyone arrives right on the dot I'm just weird right? Right?? I think I'm over-

"Have you made a selection on what you'd like to drink, ma'am?" Natalie's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, um I'll have some coco?" Laura's order sounded more like a question than a statement. Natalie nodded - they do that a lot - and went to retrieve her drink. Well it's 7:01 now so maybe she stood me- No, shut up brain! She's one minute late! Laura scolded herself and pulled up a puzzle app on her phone to distract her wandering mind. Still, it seems she can't focus on anything besides the worry gnawing in her gut. It's 7:05 now, what if she actually has stood me up? It's not like we haven't been on dates before this; maybe she took too long picking out and outfit or had a busy day and forgot about it until now. Yeah, that seems reasonable.

"Your coco, ma'am." Natalie sat down the coco in front of Laura's face and the rich smell of chocolate wafted through the air.

"Thank you so much." Laura replied.

"Are you ready to order now?"

"Oh, not yet sorry. I have a plus one I'm waiting on." 

"You've been waiting for that plus one for a while now. Just let me know when they show up." She gave Laura a sad smile and went to attend another table. Laura started noticing looks from other patrons. Questioning why I've been sitting by myself for so long. She sighed and took a sip of her coco. It was warm, but not hot as it flowed down her throat. Laura hummed happily. Hey, at least the coco's good! She sat happily sipping on her coco for a while, ignoring the pitying looks from everyone around her. I really hope Danny gets here soon. 

7:15

Laura has texted Danny a few times about if she's almost here and no response. Come on, I've even tried calling her. It's 7:15 and I know she doesn't live that far away from this place, that's why she chose it. Now frustrated and embarrassed at obviously being stood up, Laura made to get up and leave but someone quickly slid into the seat across from her. A woman with long black hair with pale skin and a jawline cut from stone now seated across from her. Laura blushed, confused about this entire situation. 

"Hey who are-"

"Sorry I'm late babe, my car ran out of gas in the middle of the highway," She spoke, louder than she needed to and the other people around her looked back to their own dinners. She spoke again, "Couldn't let a beautiful girl such as yourself get stood up like that now can I?" Laura was very much affronted but also grateful a Greek goddess came to her rescue.

"Um. I- okay? I'm Laura I guess but who are you?"

"Carmilla, I'm your date for tonight sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oho! A new date has appeared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating please forgive me! I had finals and a JROTC competition out of state so I had zero time to write. Since it's the start of a new semester, hopefully I can get my act together and write more.  
> Anyways, enjoy!!
> 
> edit: writer's block smacked me in the face im so sorry but i actually finished this so yaaay thank you for your patience. also if anyone is good at writing please be my beta because im suffer

Laura's eyes widened as she took in the mysterious woman and the situation. "Where did-"

"My mother owns the place. I've been sitting by the aquariums for a while now. Natalie, your waitress, mentioned to me that you were waiting for a date that hasn't shown. When you went to get up, I knew I had to intervene, " Carmilla shifted, eyes uncertain. "unless you'd prefer me to leave?" Laura immediately forced herself to relax, realizing the unintentional death glare she was giving Carmilla. 

"Nonono- you can stay but I have a question: why were you staring at me?" Carmilla's face went from one of uncertainty to mischief. Oh dear..

"Well," she started, "have you seen you, sweetheart?" She raised a delicate eyebrow and gestured toward Laura. "You'd look good in a trash bag." Laura's face then went through a range of emotions. Surprise, shock, annoyance- and anger. Her face screwed up and turned a light shade of red.

"So you were gawking at me this entire time! I can't believe you. Just because I may be attractive, that doesn't mean that you can just stare as you please!" Carmilla just sat back in the chair and smirked.

"That bunched up face you make is adorable, cupcake." 

Laura threw up her hands in exasperation but her face softened. "Hey," she glanced at Carmilla and quickly looked away. "thank you.. y'know for coming over here." Her voice softened until it was almost a whisper. Carmilla looked surprised but didn't have time before Natalie returned to the table. She shot Carmilla a questioning look but acted normal. 

"Ah, your date finally got here. Would you two like to order?" Laura's eyes widened momentarily but was interrupted by Carmilla before she could take a breath. 

"Two orders of the grilled ribeye steak, Natalie. One cheque." Carmilla swiftly replied.

"Right away, miss." And Natalie was gone on a whirl of brown hair. Carmilla and Laura settled into their seats again after the commotion ate noticed other patrons staring at them. 

"Don't you have better things to do than stare at us? I dunno, like eat your fucking food?" Carmilla seethed at the people looking their way.

"Carm!" Laura hissed.

"Carm.." The other woman echoed. She looked at Laura with guilt written all over her face. "I'm sorry cutie, I just don't like people staring at me. Uncomfortable memories." She offered a halfhearted apology to the people she yelled at then reached for Laura's hand, which was resting on the table. "Allow me to make this the best date you've ever been on." 

They made small talk, asking how the other's day was. At some point, they got into childhood stories; Laura sharing one about exposing her fraudulent principal and leading a child uprising in her kindergarten year. Carmilla was admiring Laura, the range of emotions her face and voice would show through her stories. Whenever she bunched up her nose remembering times she was annoyed or the way her eyes seemed to sparkle while reminiscing of happier times. Eventually, their food came and as easily their conversation flowed, it came to end. As Laura put the first bite of steak in her mouth it felt like it was falling apart. A hint of garlic and sage trickled the corners of her mouth while the soft texture caressed her tongue. In short, she enjoyed what she ordered.

"Thish is-" Laura corrected herself and put a hand over her mouth. "This is so good Carmilla!" The latter smiled and they continued to eat. Eventually, they both cleared their plates and Natalie took them back to the kitchen. A comfortable silence settled over the two women as they finished their drinks. This allowed Laura to look at Carmilla’s features. Her eyes roamed from her gorgeous eyebrows to her dark chocolate eyes. Her jawline looked as if it was sculpted by a god. Finally her mouth, which was curved up in a smirk- wait what.

“Enjoying yourself there, cutie?” Carmilla snickered at Laura’s reddening face as she tried to recover from being caught.

“Whaaat? I wasn’t looking I just- I was looking at someone behind you- okay you got me but how can I not look? Your beauty is inhuman,” She looked up at Carmilla with wide eyes and her mouth gaped open and closed. “I’m sososo sorry I did not mean for that to come out. Ya’know what? I’m just going to shut up now.” Carmilla kept staring at Laura, one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised and her index finger now teasing her bottom lip.

“You’re cute when you ramble.”

“Carmilla what- you-”

“Would you two like deserts or shall I get your cheque?” Natalie appeared next to the table and was staring expectantly at Carmilla, eyebrows raised in suspicion. She muttered under her breath, “We’re going to have a talk on not scaring cute ladies later, missy.” Carmilla glared at Natalie and she took that as her cue to go.

“Not scaring cute ladies, eh?” Laura teased. “I assumed this wasn’t your first time making an innocent girl so flustered.” Carmilla’s face had a light blush across it as she cleared her throat.

“Jeez Laura, making me sound like some sort of serial dater.”

“Your words, not mine.” The other woman immediately froze as the blush on her face intensified. Oh, I could get used to this. She mused to herself. Carmilla wasn’t so bad. Sure, she was a little rough around the edges but who wasn’t? She made eye contact with the raven-haired girl and smiled. “Would you like to walk me home? I took a taxi but then I realized they don’t come around this area so late at night.” She asked as she checked her watch. It read 8:20. Wow, I didn’t realize how fast time passed with her. Carmilla’s face brightened and she tilted her head to the side. 

“Of course, cutie. I’ll protect you from the creatures of the night.” Reaching her hand across the table, she lightly took Laura’s in hers and looked into her eyes, the smile on her face turning a tad crooked. “You’ve got- Here let me get it,” She raised her hand to Laura’s cheek to brush off some crumbs. Laura, being the gay that she is, leaned into the touch as her breath hitched slightly.

“Carm,” She breathed. “Wh-” 

“Here’s your cheque!” Natalie slammed the paper down on the table, making both the girls jump in surprise. She was gone before they could react further but that didn’t stop Carmilla from scowling angrily in her general direction as her hand slid from Laura’s face down to the table. Placing her card on the receipt and swiftly signing her name in a flowy cursive, she glanced back up at Laura and huffed.

“Next time, Natalie won’t be able to interrupt me wooing you. I’ll make sure she’s not on shift.” She had a little pout on her face and her bottom lip jutted out a little bit.

“Don't use your position in this restaurant to impress me, Carmilla," Laura leaned across the table and poked the other woman's nose. "you could show me home like the gentlewoman you are." She winked and sat back in her chair, enjoying the blush creeping up Carmilla's neck.  
Oh yes, I am definitely going to enjoy getting used to this.

_______

The two girls arrived at Laura's dorm complex after a short walk for Morgan's. They conversed back and forth casually, the occasional tease coming from Carmilla. At some point, Laura's hand ended up interlocked with the other woman's and both were all too aware of the comfortable warmth emanating from their clasped hands. 

“Thank you for walking me to my dorm Carm,” Laura gently slipped her hand from Carmilla’s and the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. “Having a chivalrous woman on my arm is something I could get used to if you catch my drift.” Carmilla just kinda stood there, unmoving.  
Shit, did I say something wrong? Laura’s hands immediately went to cover her mouth. “Well I mean you don’t have to if you, if you don’t want to I was just-”

“Cutie, stop right there before you give yourself an aneurysm,” Gently reaching for her hand, Carmilla cupped them and brought them to her lips and laid a gentle kiss on the skin there. Laura felt like the skin where Carmilla’s lips touched her was on fire. Jolts of electricity ran up her spine and she used the last of her self control stopping herself from tugging Carmilla in and seeing for herself how those lips would feel pressed against hers. “I would love to go out with you again Cutie, but first you’re gonna have to give me your number.” Looking down on Laura with amusement glittering in her eyes, she let go of her hands and wrapped her arms gently around her waist. Tight enough to let Laura know she was there , but gentle enough to also let her know that she could pull away at any time. As Laura’s brain caught up with the rest of her body, she fidgeted to retrieve her phone out of her back pocket and the two exchanged numbers, one of Carmilla’s arms always wrapped around the smaller girl.

After a time of just enjoying each other’s warmth, the two girls parted. Shuffling like a teenager, Laura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and waggled her fingers at Carmilla. 

"'Till next time Carmilla,"

"Until next time, cutie,"

The two parted ways, Carmilla turning around to get one last look at Laura catching her doing a heel click and pumping her fist in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for the support. Shout out to dayershiper who literally made my day :)  
> Comments, constructive criticism and kudos are much appreciated. Until next time, beauties!


End file.
